


Заученные реакции

by Shantriss



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Summary: Осложнения и травмы, которые подарил Союз вместе с насильственной модификацией, не всегда только физические. И не всегда о них удобно говорить. О некоторых проще умолчать и скрывать столько, сколько возможно. Если получится, то и всю жизнь.
Relationships: Frankenstein/M-21 (Noblesse)
Kudos: 17





	Заученные реакции

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан по заявке с кинк-феста: Т2-33. Кромбель/М-21, Франкенштейн/М-21. Изнасилование доктором, легкая психологическая травма, отвращение к сексу. Лечение Франкенштейна NC-17.

Если бы можно было перемотать назад этот день, осмотр М-21 Франкенштейн, пожалуй, перенес бы.  
Тот с самого утра был особенно взвинченным и привычная чашка утреннего кофе не стерла напряженного выражения с его лица. Франкенштейн тогда еще подумал, что результаты осмотра и данные анализов и подскажут, какая муха укусила их оборотня. Возможно, незначительное ухудшение состояния или какие-то нетипичные симптомы. Но это же будет не Двадцать первый, если подойдет и прямо выложит все своему доктору. Хотя, — и, наверное, это была та самая, поданная холодной, месть за все сомнительные похождения, которым Франкенштейн посвятил минимум половину жизни — сейчас почти все его подопечные не отличались особой открытостью. Кроме, пожалуй, Тао. Этот и пожалуется и расскажет про все: от странного ночного кошмара до проблемы ломающихся ногтей. И, наверное, это тоже своеобразный механизм защиты, но о любых отклонениях в состоянии хакера, благодаря этому, Франкенштейн всегда узнавал сразу же. С остальными было сложнее. А М-21 вообще был отдельной песней. Иногда Франкенштейну казалось, что этому внутреннее упрямство не позволяет жаловаться на проблему, меньшую, чем «кажется, руку оторвало». Словно признание в беспокоящей головной боли превращало его в собственных глазах в страдающую мигренями средневековую барышню, возлежащую на диване с пузырьком нюхательной соли. Понятное дело, что парень, при его-то прошлом, привык утаивать и терпеть, но пора бы уже была и отучаться. Неужели Франкенштейн недостаточно сделал для того, чтобы начать ему верить? И пусть объективно было понятно, что ему приходилось не столько набирать очки доверия к себе самому, сколько преодолевать внушенные ранее опасения и страх ко всему племени людей в белых халатах, но все же... К счастью, упертостью Франкенштейн обладал не меньшей, чем Двадцать первый, а терпения и опыта у него было больше. Поэтому можно было надеяться, что когда-нибудь они к пониманию и доверию все же придут.  
А сегодня М-21 только буркнул сквозь зубы, что все в порядке, и поспешил скрыться из поля зрения.  
«А вот это мы еще увидим», — мысленно пообещал себе Франкенштейн.

— Итак, как прошел день? Как самочувствие? — осмотр Франкенштейн начинает с повторения утреннего вопроса.  
— Порядок, жалоб нет, — М-21 отчитывается, оперативно разоблачаясь и складывая одежду на стул.  
— А вот это странно. От сегодняшней внеплановой проверки системы сигнализации голова разболелась даже у меня, — Франкенштейн бормочет, постукивая карандашом по прикрепленным к планшету распечаткам. — И чья, интересно, это была идея?..  
— А ты попробуй угадать с одного раза, — хмыкает Двадцать первый, запрыгивая на кушетку.  
— Ну да… конечно, — вариантовбыло не больше одного-единственного. — Так что, ничего не добавишь? Головная боль, шум в ушах, перепады настроения, спазмы…  
— Нет… ничего такого.  
К чести Двадцать первого стоит отметить, что в этот раз он даже честно задумался, словно пытается припомнить, не тревожило ли его что-то подобное.  
— Ну что ж. Тогда по накатанной: сначала сделаем кардиограмму и посмотрим, что новенького расскажет нам твое сердце.  
То, что М-21 забеспокоился, Франкенштейн уловил еще в тот момент, когда, смазав кожу гелем для лучшей проводимости, поочередно закреплял зажимы на конечностях. Когда же подошло время устанавливать грудные электроды, изменение сердечного ритма можно было уже уловить безо всяких регистраторов. Он слегка хмурится и бросает беглый взгляд на лицо М-21. Тот, напряженно закусив губу, смотрит куда-то в сторону.  
— Прости,— как-то скомкано извиняется Двадцать первый, кажется, ощутив его взгляд, и принимается сверлить взглядом теперь уже потолок, старательно избегая зрительного контакта с самим Франкенштейном. Причина такого нехарактерного смущения обнаруживается сразу, стоит окинуть пациента взглядом — топорщится пониже пояса, довольно явственно натягивая белье. Франкенштейн едва сдерживает тяжелый вздох: он-то за эти несколько секунд уже успел обеспокоиться, а тут всего-навсего…  
— Не переживай, — с усмешкой отмахивается он. — Я в курсе того, что дьявольски сексуален.  
И, вроде, это должно было бы сгладить неловкость, а Двадцать первому так и вовсе дать прекрасную возможность всадить шпилечку в чужое самолюбие, но подколки не следует, зато Франкенштейн замечает, что от одного только слова «сексуален» по телу на кушетке будто бы проходит очередная судорога смущения и зубы сжимаются крепче. М-21 неловко ерзает, явно не в своей тарелке от того, что нет никакой возможности скрыть свое внезапное возбуждение. Да уж, интересную картинку нарисовал бы сейчас кардиограф.  
Но так дело не пойдет. Франкенштейн снимает зажимы с запястий Двадцать первого. Ну что за пациенты ему достались? Хуже детей малых… Один норовит все оборудование по винтику разобрать. Другой, вот, стояка стесняться удумал.  
— Давай в душевую, а потом продолжим, — вздыхает Франкенштейн.  
М-21 поспешно садится, согнувшись едва не пополам, и принимается поспешно срывать с груди присоски.  
— А, может, перенесем? — предлагает он хрипло, словно ворона прокаркала, все так же не глядя на Франкенштейна.  
— Не выдумывай, — ворчит тот, уже полностью погрузившись в подготовку предыдущего свода данных. Вот еще. Из-за такой ерунды переносить обследование?

Двадцать первый отсутствует на удивление долго. Франкенштейн уже полностью вывел на один из мониторов результаты прошлого осмотра, чтобы иметь возможность сравнивать их с новыми сразу же по мере получения, и дважды нетерпеливо глянул на часы. М-21 же не мог удрать из лаборатории, пока он сидел, уткнувшись в экран?  
Поколебавшись мгновение, Франкенштейн подходит к двери в лабораторную душевую и легонько стучит.  
— М-21? — зовет он, но ответа не получает. Это уже нервирует.  
— Двадцать первый, — хмурится он на закрытую дверь. — Подай хоть звук, чтобы я понял, что ты там не валяешься на полу без сознания.  
Он уже кладет ладонь на ручку двери, чтобы ее подергать, проверяя — закрыто ли, как та сама отпускается вниз и дверь открывается. На пороге, придерживая на поясе полотенце, возникает М-21. Кажется, еще более напряженный, чем был до этого.  
— Все нормально? — уточняет Франкенштейн, и М-21, кажется, коротко дергает головой. Пожалуй, это можно принять за согласие.  
— Хорошо. Тогда возвращайся и продолжим.  
Франкенштейн направляется к кушетке, и М-21, словно по инерции, делает пару шагов вслед за ним, а затем останавливается.  
— Я еще не… — начинает он, и Франкенштейн оборачивается.  
— Надо просто… еще немного подождать, — цедит сквозь зубы М-21, глядя куда-то мимо него.  
— Подождать? — слегка удивлен Франкенштейн. Чего еще ждать-то?  
М-21 старательно изучает взглядом лабораторию. Оборудование. Стены. Пол… Франкенштейн изучает его.  
М-21 мокрый. С потемневших прядей на шею и ключицы еще капает вода. Кожа немного бледнее обычного и покрыта россыпью мелких мурашек. Пальцы вцепились в край полотенца, сжавшись почти до легкой синевы. Франкенштейну кажется, он даже отсюда может почувствовать прохладу, что исходит от М-21. Мышцы на ногах напряжены, словно тот готовится запрыгнуть обратно и захлопнуть дверь, стоит только дать позволение. Картинка складывается в голове, словно пазл. Но она настолько бредовая, что приходится переспросить:  
— Ты там что под ледяным душем все это время морозился?  
М-21 отвечает коротким кивком, и приходится сдержанно вздохнуть.  
— О том, что это может повлиять на результаты обследования, ты, вероятно, не подумал, — констатирует Франкенштейн, и М-21, кажется, первый раз с того момента, как его тело так внезапно ожило, смотрит прямо на него.  
— А может? — переспрашивает он, и хочется закатить глаза. До этого у него был просто пациент, смущенный внезапной эрекцией, а теперь в его руках по-прежнему смущенный эрекцией, но вдобавок еще и совершенно замерзший пациент.  
— Может-может, — подтверждает Франкенштейн и снова делает указующий жест в сторону душевой. — Так что давай. Приводи себя в порядок, заодно и отогреешься. Честное слово, подслушивать я не буду. И вообще, к твоему сведению, у каждого помещения на этом этаже идеальная звукоизоляция. Так что, прошу, используй более… классические методы.  
И потом им еще придется немного обсудить прошлые результаты, давая организму время «успокоиться». Но этого Франкенштейн вслух озвучивать не собирается. Он только разворачивается к своему рабочему месту, готовясь провести еще некоторое время в ожидании, как в спину ему камнем прилетает тихое: «…не могу». И что-то в голосе произнесшего это на грани слышимости М-21 заставляет обернуться без следа раздражения или возмущения. Так не возражают. Так признаются.  
— Что, прости?  
Пару секунд М-21 словно ведет внутреннюю борьбу, а потом уголок его рта едва заметно дергается, как обычно, когда он готовится сказать что-то не особенно приятное.  
— Дрочить я не могу, — со странным спокойствием смирившегося произносит он. — Ты ж мне это предлагаешь? Передернуть по-быстрому — и нет проблемы, — а это уже звучит со скрытой злостью. Вот только Франкенштейну пока не понятно — на кого. — А я не могу так. У меня не получается. Ясно? — и теперь в каждой короткой лающей фразе, словно сладкий запах цианида, ощущается отвращение к себе.  
— Ясно, — отвечает Франкенштейн максимально нейтрально.  
— Само пройдет, — чуть заметней кривит губы М-21. — Всегда проходит. Это недолго, — Франкенштейн чуть поднимает бровь, и, вероятно, как-то по-своему истолковав это выражение, М-21 снова отводит взгляд.  
— Раз это так мешает, давай просто перенесем. Извини, что вношу разлад в твои планы.  
— М-21, — зовет Франкенштейн, — проблемы никакой не было с самого начала, — М-21 бросает на него колкий, острый взгляд. — Я просто подумал, что тебе будет некомфортно проходить обследование во взволнованном состоянии. Да, это оказало бы определенное влияние на результаты, но совсем не критично.  
М-21 недоверчиво щурится, словно ожидая подвоха. И это тот редкий случай, когда он действительно есть.  
— Ну а теперь, раз уж мы коснулись этой темы, расскажи, пожалуйста, чуть подробнее об этом твоем «не могу». И не надо вот этого «да это мелочь, зачем о таком вообще было говорить» выражения лица, — предупреждает Франкенштейн. — Я— твой доктор. И о любых особенностях твоего тела я должен знать. А скрывать от меня то, что я по этическим соображениям проверять не стал бы, а тем более врать об этом, — он особенно выделяет это голосом. — Не самое ответственное со стороны пациента поведение. Когда я спросил тебя, угнетали ли вам половую функцию, ты ответил: «нет».  
— Я и не врал, — уже с легким вызовом, примешанным к злости, вскидывается М-21. — Уж это ты и сам сейчас видишь.  
— Не перескакивай.  
— А остальное — это уже моя личная шиза.  
— «Шиза»? — Франкенштейн задумчиво катает на языке чужое вопиюще-ненаучное слово. — Ну, так может, расскажешь о ней? Клещами, конечно, я ничего из тебя вытаскивать не намерен. Но это могло бы оказаться полезным для нас обоих. В человеческом организме, знаешь ли, мало что бьет только в одну конкретную точку. И большинство факторов, влияющих на либидо, те же гормоны, нейромедиаторы, уровень стресса, влияют не только на него, но и на весь организм в целом. Так что…  
М-21 нехорошо хмыкает, а потом сводит брови на переносице.  
— Да нечего тут особо рассказывать. Я просто себя не трогаю. Не могу. То есть… Физически, конечно, все нужные движения выполнить сумею. Но толку от этого не будет. Могу в кровь стереть и хер и руку, но так и не…  
Франкенштейн мысленно отмечает, что М-21 стыдливо заминает слово «кончить».  
— Давно?  
— Да. Началось еще во время экспериментов. Там… Нам периодически приходилось сдавать биологический материал для исследования, — М-21 снова кривит губы в горькой усмешке над собой. — Я попытался сунуть нос в данные и, если я все верно понял, то вопрос о нашей стерильности не был решен до конца. На тот момент. Препараты, разработанные для этих целей, могли не сработать на нас — мутантах, которым экспериментально усиливают регенерацию. И, как я понял, это тоже сочли достаточно любопытным направлением для изучения. И вот нас периодически «доили», чтобы работать еще и в этом направлении. И, как ты, наверное, мог догадаться, процесс этот далек был от чего либо… цивилизованного, — кажется, М-21 даже скрипнул зубами. — Уединения или хоть какой-то возможности скрыться при этом никто нам не давал. Все происходило прямо там. На том же столе, где тебя накануне вскрывали, под перекрестным давлением нескольких взглядов. Заинтересованных, наполненных гадливостью, скучающих. Не говоря уже о комментариях. Удовольствие ниже среднего, скажу тебе…  
Франкенштейн слушает, старательно заглушая в себе разрастающуюся ярость. Те ублюдки — а иного названия для них просто нет — как они вообще смеют считать себя докторами? Эти мрази в лабораторных халатах, забавляющиеся с живыми, дышащими игрушками. Эти твари, уродующие не только тело, но и сознание. Франкенштейн почти физически ощущает, с каким удовольствием слизал бы с лица планеты несколько таких лабораторий ядовитым цунами энергии Темного Копья.  
— Наверное, это было в каком-то роде защитной реакцией, — продолжает между тем М-21. — Но… В общем, в какой-то момент меня просто перемкнуло. Сперва меня еще пытались тормошить, опять-таки, новый повод для того, чтобы поглумиться, но довольно быстро от меня просто отстали. Решили, видимо, что, если у одного из уродов в серии все само собой перегорело, то это только плюс. И в тот момент меня такой исход более чем устраивал. Хотя, пожалуй, — криво усмехается он, — если бы он вообще не вставал, было бы даже лучше.  
— А с кем-то? — М-21 слегка удивленно смотрит на Франкенштейна, но, кажется, его деловитый тон и спокойный вид запускает в голове уже устоявшуюся причинно-следственную связку: «Франкенштейн–информация–анализ-помощь» вместо заученного годами ранее «информация-насмешки-унижение-новая порция издевательств».  
— Ты пробовал с кем-то? — продолжает Франкенштейн максимально спокойно. Хотя, это сложно, учитывая то, как завивается в нем сейчас жгучий вихрь ярости. — После лабораторий. Женщины? Мужчины? С твоей внешностью тебе бы не составило труда найти кого-то для секса. Проститутки на крайний случай…  
— Нет, — просто отвечает М-21, и в этом коротком слове помещается слишком много всего. Нет, он не пробовал. Нет, он не пытался. Нет, он даже не думал об этом, потому что привык относиться к своему телу и его потребностям, как к мусору и источнику проблем. А потребности-то всегда были, судя по тому, что под полотенцем у М-21 все еще топорщится, даже несмотря на обстановку-антисекс.  
— Во сне?  
— Редко. Очень редко.  
Ну, это уже что-то. Значит беда не столько в физиологии, сколько в голове. И это уже много хуже.  
— И еще вопрос, — Франкенштейн оборачивается, чтобы снять и бросить на стол очки — изучать цифры ему в ближайшее время точно не придется. — Ты сказал, что оно всегда проходит само. Насколько часто случается это твое «всегда».  
— Наверное, как у всех, — едва заметно пожимает плечами М-21. — Возможно — реже.  
Каждое утро просыпаться со стояком и просто ждать, пока он пройдет. Год за годом терпеливо игнорировать возбуждение и не иметь никакой сексуальной разрядки. Сумасшествие… Смирением плоти легко заниматься в стенах монастыря, когда единственные искушения, что тебе доступны — это плоды твоих собственных фантазий. А М-21 — молодой здоровый мужчина, живущий в современном мире, набитом под завязку пороком и соблазнами. И, судя по его обрывочным признаниям, соблазны эти действуют на него так же, как и на любого другого. Он… Черт, звучит смешно и даже сентиментально, но он не заслуживает такого. Да даже если вернуться к давнему предположению Франкенштейна о том, что в эксперименты серии «М» могли быть вовлечены заключенные, приговоренные к смертной казни, там, где это еще практикуется, конечно же, либо отбывающие пожизненные сроки и давшие свое согласие на замену тюремного заключения участием в эксперименте… Но, даже будь это так, перенеся все те ужасы, о которых Франкенштейн слышал — а рассказал ему М-21 лишь малую часть, уж можно не сомневаться, — хватило бы с лихвой, чтобы получить искупление почти за любое преступление. Но и этот торг с судьбой можно было бы оставить в стороне, потому что Мастер еще в начале их совместного проживания с М-21 сказал, что не чувствует на его сердце никакого зла, только боль, тоску и чувство отсутствия собственного места в этом мире. А значит, так оно и было.  
Франкенштейн сам не замечает, как стиснул зубы настолько сильно, что свело скулы. Как бы ему сейчас хотелось так же сжать их на горле Кромбеля или любой попавшейся лабораторной шавки из тех, что ломали его подопечных!  
За его спиной раздается легкий шорох. Наверное, М-21 пытается полностью закуклиться в полотенце или уже потихоньку отползает в сторону душевой, рассчитывая, что теперь-то ему позволят одеться и сбежать, унеся с собой постыдную горечь того, что кто-то еще узнал о его интимных проблемах.  
Но, если он и правда так думал, парень явно забыл, с кем имеет дело. На то Франкенштейн и доктор, чтобы выправлять отклонения. Вот только ему все еще не ясно, испытывает ли М-21 отвращение только к мастурбации или же под давлением тех уродов он взрастил в себе ненависть к сексуальному удовольствию в целом?  
— Ладно, — кивает Франкенштейн, словно сам себе и оборачивается к переминающемуся Двадцать первому. — Тогда давай проверим.  
— Проверим что? — подозрительно хмурится тот.  
— Твои реакции, конечно же, — спокойно поясняет Франкенштейн. — Ты ведь сказал, что не пытался выяснить, не нормализовались ли они.  
— Черт! Франкенштейн! — на лице М-21 разливается непередаваемый коктейль из смущения, возмущения и злости. — Да нахер иди со своими проверками! Не буду я при тебе…  
— Не ты, — перебивает Франкенштейн, стаскивая перчатки, хотя в душе он чувствует себя немного оскорбленным: как вообще можно было подумать, что он станет делать то же, что эти мрази? — В этот раз — не ты.  
— Чего? — глупо хлопает глазами М-21 на его голые руки и тут же поднимает хмурый взгляд. Выглядит странно, но теперь именно на Франкенштейна смотрят как на опасно больного. Даже тон меняется до неузнаваемости — на удивленно-сочувствующий. — Ты ёбнулся?  
— Первое. На хер со своими проверками я не пойду. Второе, — Франкенштейн понемногу придвигается ближе. — Нет, не ёбнулся. Третье. Не помню, чтобы одобрял ругательства в моей лаборатории.  
— Иди ты… — начинает пятящийся от него М-21, но тут же оказывается оборван взмахом руки. И Франкенштейну кажется, что теперь М-21 смотрит на его ладони с ужасом.  
— Это не «фигня», М-21, — Франкенштейн старается, чтобы его голос звучал убедительно, но без нажима. — И это не мелкая интимная тайна, которой можно пренебречь. Ты видишь только вершину айсберга, поэтому вопрос тебе кажется таким незначительным. А теперь вспомни на минуту, кто ты. Ты не только экспериментальный образец. Ты — еще и оборотень, уже способный превращаться, — он понемногу продвигается вперед и замечает, как М-21 так же понемногу пятится от него прочь. Они словно факир и кобра. Только кобра, хоть и загипнотизирована размеренной речью, но все еще не сдается чужой воле. — Ты упоминал, что тебе тяжело контролировать себя в форме зверя. Можешь не отрицать, но я знаю, что именно поэтому ты стараешься не прибегать к этой силе часто. Твоя звериная суть в разладе с основной. Животные живут инстинктами, в том числе и сексуальными, — бум. Это было неизбежно, но М-21 выглядит слегка удивленным и, кажется, немного испуганным, когда упирается спиной в стену. Это выражение на его лице Франкенштейну не нравится. — Ты же приучил себя душить все свои порывы, игнорировать и запихивать поглубже свои естественные нужды. Подобное поведение для твоего зверя — неестественно, непонятно и ничем не обосновано. И поэтому он не признает тебя. Ты для него — не хозяин, не укротитель, не равный даже. Ты — лишь тот, кто загнал его в клетку. А теперь еще вопрос. Как думаешь, в какую энергию проще всего трансформируется нерастраченное либидо?  
Зрачки М-21 немного расширяются.  
— Правильно. В агрессию. Тебе не «кажется», что твой оборотень может выйти из-под контроля и причинить кому-то вред. Ты знаешь, что так и есть. Он затравлен. Затравлен тобой. И голоден. И, вырываясь, наконец, на волю, он просто шалеет.  
— Не нужно лепить из меня такого монстра, — хрипло усмехается М-21, но по его лицу видно, что нарисованная картина должное впечатление на него произвела и заставила немного задуматься.  
— Не нужно, — соглашается Франкенштейн. — С этим ты прекрасно справляешься сам. Но конкретно сейчас нам просто важно понять, как твое тело реагирует на интимный контакт, — он надеется, что это «нам» дошло до сознания М-21 должным образом. — Если ты не можешь достигнуть сексуальной разрядки самостоятельно, но способен её получить, — с помощью кого-то, например — то никаких вопросов у меня к тебе не останется. Каким образом, с кем и как часто сбрасывать сексуальное напряжение, и делать ли это вообще, — все это ты всегда будешь решать сам. Это, уж извини, останется на твоей ответственности. Но о последствиях издевательств над собой я тебе уже рассказал.  
— А если, — М-21 облизывает губы. И Франкенштейн торжествует. «Если» — это уже не отказ. — Окажется, что я не способен никак?  
— Тогда этим буду заниматься уже я, — Франкенштейн придвигается еще ближе и чувствует, что тело М-21 дергается, словно пытается уйти от соприкосновения, даже несмотря на то, что лопатками он уже плотно впечатан в стену. — Твое тело — моя забота, — он чувствует, как чужое дыхание прерывается на долю мгновения от этих слов. — И за то, чтобы оно работало должным образом, отвечаю сейчас я.  
М-21, кажется, пытается срастись со стеной позади него, когда Франкенштейн касается пальцами ткани полотенца. Взгляд его становится остекленевшим и, словно, невидящим.  
— Я не сделаю ничего лишнего, — обещает Франкенштейн. — Но, если ты поймешь, что не можешь это терпеть: скажи, и я остановлюсь.  
— А давай, может, и начинать не будем? — хрипло спрашивает М-21 пустоту за его спиной и тяжело сглатывает.  
— Извини, но нет, — мягко возражает Франкенштейн. — Я тебе уже объяснил. Это не то, что стоит игнорировать.  
М-21 опускает вниз подбородок с тем же невидящим взглядом. Франкенштейн склонен расценить это как согласие.  
Его пальцы неторопливо перемещаются с ткани под нее и скользят вверх по внутренней стороне бедра М-21. Тот дергается, словно ладонь Франкенштейна жжет, а самому Франкенштейну приходится замереть от удивления — кожа, к которой он прикасается, просто пылает. Он ползет чуть выше, осторожно собирает в ладонь мошонку, чуть сжимает, поглаживая. М-21 быстро коротко дышит, глядя замершим взглядом куда-то за спину Франкенштейна, и на его лице, кажется, застыл каждый мускул. Но там внизу, между ног М-21 — настоящий пожар. Осознание этого неожиданно щекочет нервы: сам он тоже слишком давно ни к кому не прикасался.  
Франкенштейн трогает полунапряженный член и чувствует, как на уровне его пояса пальцы М-21 судорожно вцепляются в полотенце, словно он держится за эту жалкую тряпку, как за какой-то спасательный круг. Франкенштейн вклинивает колено между голых ног, чтобы М-21 не смог зажаться, и снова начинает мягко массировать яйца. Другой рукой он тянется к узлу полотенца, поглаживает сжавшиеся на ткани кулаки, показывая, чего он хочет. М-21 поджимает губы. Франкенштейн несильно тянет ткань, понемногу обнажая кожу внизу живота. Еще пару мгновений они с М-21 молча борются, а потом тот, рвано выдохнув, вдруг убирает руки и кладет их ладонями на стену, согнув пальцы, будто пытаясь вцепиться в нее. Словно, позволив отобрать у себя одну опору, он тут же поспешил найти другую. Ну что ж… Франкенштейн стаскивает и отбрасывает в сторону мокрую ткань и бросает быстрый взгляд вниз. Член у М-21 красивый, ровный, крупный. И уже влажный. Охватив его ладонью, Франкенштейн проводит вверх и вниз по всей длине. М-21 вздрагивает, втягивает воздух и все-таки пытается свести колени и увести таз назад. Ладонь Франкенштейна замирает на середине движения, и он надавливает большим пальцем, потирая уздечку, а затем принимается размеренно двигать рукой. Плоть под его пальцами горячая и пульсирующая, но сам Двадцать первый по-прежнему словно пытается проломить собой стену, теперь еще и помогая себе руками. Словно М-21 до пояса и ниже — это два разных организма. И только одно не дает Франкенштейну отстраниться и отпустить парня прочь — ему все еще не сказали «нет».  
Он изучает зажатое под ним тело. В это раз не с научным интересом, а с вполне живым, человеческим. Как-то кажется вполне естественным желание ближе и внимательнее рассмотреть того, кого ласкаешь. Сложен М-21 отлично. На нем тут и там — штрихи мелких шрамов, выцветших от времени, белесых и почти незаметных на бледной коже. Франкенштейн, не отдавая себе отчета, гладит один из них, потом другой. По коже под его прикосновениями пробегают мурашки, и Франкенштейн готов поклясться — не от холода. А тело-то у Двадцать первого весьма чувствительное, отзывчивое. И реагирует именно так, как положено молодому, сильному и уже возбужденному телу. Франкенштейн переводит взгляд на соски М-21. Небольшие, бледные, остро стоящие на напряженной груди. Он осторожно сжимает один из них пальцами и чувствует легкую дрожь М-21. Тот шумно сглатывает, словно смачивая пересохшее горло перед тем, как что-то сказать, но Франкенштейн опускает голову вниз и накрывает вторую бусину плоти губами. Спазм пробегает по мышцам двадцать первого, выгибая его спину, заставляя хоть на мгновение отлипнуть от стены, и Франкенштейну кажется, что он почувствовал, как М-21 впервые толкнулся ему в кулак. Значит, соски кое у кого тоже очень чувствительные. Интересно. Франкенштейн прикасается языком к кончику, дразня.  
— Это уже лишнее, — шипит сверху М-21, и Франкенштейн отмечает, как в противовес его словам удлинившиеся ногти напряженно царапают холодную поверхность стены.  
— Я так не думаю, — отвечает Франкенштейн и прикусывает кожу на тяжело поднимающейся и опускающейся груди. Двадцать первый издает какой-то неопределенный звук, и рука его вцепляется в плечо Франкенштейна, словно на какую-то долю секунды попытавшись найти опору и в нем, но тут же М-21 одергивает ее обратно, словно устыдившись. Становится немного досадно. Франкенштейн понимает, что, кажется, позволяет себе увлечься чуть больше положенного. Но, наверное, это тот нечастый случай, когда личная увлеченность как раз к месту. Двадцать первый должен сам чувствовать, что его не тестируют, а действительно хотят доставить удовольствие. Франкенштейн начинает двигать рукой медленнее, чувственно вытягивая каждое движения, поглаживая пальцами шелковистую кожу головки. Напряженные бедра, прижатые к его собственным, приходят в движение, уже заметно подталкивая напряженный член навстречу ласке. Франкенштейн снова выпрямляется, стараясь прижаться ближе. Лицо М-21 почти полностью занавешено растрепавшимися волосами, и он отводит их в сторону, мягко убирая. Двадцать первый смотрит на него, и в животе у Франкенштейна возбужденно вздрагивает. Взгляд-то у парня поплывший, мутный, подернутый поволокой удовольствия. М-21 облизывает покрасневшие губы и пытается сфокусироваться на Франкенштейне. Вот только ему этого не нужно. Не смотри. Не думай. Просто позволь своему телу получить то, чего ему хочется. Опустив лицо вниз, Франкенштейн прихватывает губами кожу на шее и, неожиданно и совершенно откровенно М-21 запрокидывает голову, подставляясь. Сумасшедший ты, больной на всю голову. Разве можно так с собой? Франкенштейн сильнее вжимается бедром между ног М-21, потирая и надавливая. Настенное покрытие крошится под когтями, когда М-21 подается бедрами вперед. Франкенштейн просовывает руку между стеной и Двадцать первым и подхватывает его под поясницу. Кожа под ладонью мокрая, и на шее и груди перед его глазами тоже выступили крошечные росинки пота. Рука словно сама собой начинает двигаться быстрее. М-21 дрожит, кажется, с головы до ног, упираясь в стену затылком и лопатками, изгибаясь, толкаясь в кулак. Франкенштейн вжимается в него грудью, фиксируя, прижимая, стремясь впитать эту дрожь и сильные руки — наконец-то! — вцепляются в его плечи. М-21 под ним словно растекается, заполняя собой все изгибы между ними, отчаянные рывки его тела кричат о том, что он уже на грани. Брови сходятся на переносице и изламываются, придавая его лицу почти страдальческое выражение.  
— Все… пусти, — просит он, и Франкенштейн и правда почти замирает. Неужели все настолько плохо? Но М-21 продолжает. — Думаю, дальше я смогу и сам… Точно смогу.  
Эх, стеснительный ты наш. Хотя, с чего бы ожидать раскрепощенности от затравленного полудевственника. Это Франкенштейна с его багажом уже почти ничем не пронять. А этот что вообще повидал в своей жизни-то? И вместе с тем Франкенштейн чувствует какую-то легкую досаду, словно у него пытаются отобрать что-то, что ему получить все же хотелось бы. И хочется недовольно цыкнуть сквозь зубы, но вместо этого он просто советует:  
— Просто расслабься… и заткнись.  
— Тогда быстрее, — едва слышно просит М-21 прямо в ухо Франкенштейна и в странно-беззащитном жесте вжимается носом в его шею, пряча лицо.  
Ладонь сжимается сильней и ускоряет движения. Несколько рывков и М-21 издает тихий горячий всхлип. Под пальцами Франкенштейна растекается сперма. Он с нажимом проводит по пульсирующему отверстию уретры, размазывая последние выступающие капли. М-21 под ним понемногу выравнивает дыхание. Хочется прижать его ближе, ну и черт с ним, что испачкается халат. Хочется оставить несколько легких, успокаивающих поцелуев на голом плече или шее. Но это уже слишком личное, наверное. Теперь, после того, как все сделано, лучше не лезть под кожу.  
— Можно я опять свалю в душ? — подает, наконец, голос М-21.  
Да. Конечно же. Дорогу он, наверняка…  
М-21 растворяется в указанном направлении где-то на середине фразы. Правильно. Немного уединения, чтобы привести мысли в порядок ему сейчас не помешают. И душ.  
Сам же Франкенштейн пока что непритязательно обойдется влажными салфетками, гадая, предстоит ли им еще нелегкий разговор.  
М-21 возвращается на удивление быстро, уже полностью упакованный в домашнюю одежду. Вид у него собранный и спокойный. И только если смотреть очень-очень внимательно, можно отметить, что скулы и шея чуть розовее обычного.  
— Прости, — произносит он, и это начало фразы Франкенштейну очень не нравится. — Похоже, мое плановое обследование сегодня все-таки сорвано.  
Двадцать первый кивает на часы.  
И правда. Такео должен спуститься уже через несколько минут.  
— Перенесем, — пожимает плечами Франкенштейн. — Сегодня мы и так неплохо поработали.  
Взгляд от него не прячут — уже плюс. Сбежать по стеночке тоже не пытаются. Ну что ж, можно надеяться, что сегодня они все сделали правильно.  
— Остальное — на моей ответственности, — повторяет его слова М-21.  
— На твоей, — соглашается Франкенштейн, и что-то требует добавить. — Но если тебе вдруг понадобится помощь, ты всегда знаешь, где меня найти.  
А вот после этих слов М-21 бросает на него какой-то странный взгляд, значение которого Франкенштейн затрудняется прочесть, но который — он уверен — отпечатается в его памяти еще надолго.  
— Спасибо, — бросает Двадцать первый и направляется к выходу.  
И Франкенштейну остается только гадать, на что он подписался.  
А если бы можно было перемотать назад этот день, пожалуй, он оставил бы все как есть.  
Разве что попросил бы Тао не играться лишний раз со школьной сигнализацией.


End file.
